


Under the Mistletoe

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Dief is kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet Challenge 48. Tinsel.

Dief was in Ray's apartment. A song about someone's Grandmother being run over by a reindeer could be heard coming from Ray stereo. Or it would have been heard if Dief hadn't been deaf, but that was neither here nor there. Silver tinsel was around Dief's neck (thank you kindly, Frannie) and he was standing under a sprig of mistletoe. He was hoping Beta-Benton's litter mate would give him a kiss; Maggie always smelled wonderful, like earth and wind, and most importantly she was blond.

As Dief watched people mill around Ray's apartment Ray's turtle came up to Dief.

'What doing?' Turtle asked.

'Waiting for a kiss,' Dief said as he leaned down to be face to face with Turtle, it was the courteous thing to do as Beta-Benton would have said.

'Oh,' Turtle said as he stretched his neck out and bumped his head against Dief muzzle. 'I kissed. You feel better, no?'

Dief thought about it. Even though Turtle didn't smell like earth or wind, he smelled like oranges of all things, Dief did feel better.


End file.
